Reunión Familiar
by H. Wells
Summary: El infierno es un lugar maldito, malvado y con un olor fuerte a azufre. Pero que pasará cuando Frederick acaba allí con su tía Helena unos minutos antes de que Wendy llegará.


Antes de empezar a leer, debo decir que hay un spoiler sobre los libros de Witches of east end. . /wiki/Mimi_Force . Quedáis avisados. Ahora a leer ^-^

* * *

><p>Reunion Familiar<p>

Frederick se quedó solo en Fair Haven, lo único que sabía es que su madre y sus hermanas habían ido ha luchar contra su abuelo, para así recuperar a su tía Wendy. Suspiro, poco después de irse ha luchar contra el hombre que lo había engañado durante años, solo para que estuviera de su parte, intento dejar esos pensamientos a un lado, volvió totalmente a la realidad cuando el sonido del timbre lleno el intenso silencio, de repente oyó la voz de Bastian, en esta vida Dash discutir con una mujer y luego se lo llevaban esposado. La puerta se cerro y volvió el silencio, solo se oían las llamas del fuego, se acerco a este mirándolo fijamente. Unos segundos después oyó unos tacones acercarse a la sala. Se volvió hacía la puerta justamente cuando vio a una mujer entrar en la sala, su sonrisa coqueta, la conocía solo de vista quizás, pero aquella mujer no le daba buena espina. Le miro de arriba abajo y sonrío aun mas, se acerco a él y habló.

¿Qué hace aquí, señor?-Se acerco a él dejando ver su placa- Soy la agente del FBI, Raven Moreau..

Encantado-Dijo por cortesía mas que nada- Frederick Beauchamp. Estaba aquí recogiendo algunos viejos libros, nada importante, de hecho ya me marchaba. Aunque, ¿Podría informarme porque se lleva a Dash? -La rubia alzo una ceja, llevándose las manos a la espalda colocando lo que supuso que sería su arma, poco después descubría que se equivocaba- Esta acusado de asesinato, de un asesinato bastante extraño.

-El chico quería salir de allí ya, dio varios paso hacía la puerta- ¿No lo son todos?- Sonrío de lado- Si me disculpa, vuelvo con mi familia. Mi madre estará preocupada. Espera- Su mano seguía en su espalda, pero él no la miraba de frente aun le daba la espalda por lo que no pudo percibirlo- ¿Cree en la magia?- Raven observaba como tragaba lentamente, iba ha acabar con todas esos seres, se lo juró a su padre en su lecho de muerte.

Que tontería, la magia no existe, solo son cuentos para niños- Se volvió lentamente manteniendo una cara sería y fría. Sabía mentir, le había enseñado Wendy y Helena cuando era pequeño. Helena, como echaba a su tía de menos, pero nadie hablaba de ella, ni siquiera el abuelo había hablado todos esos años que estuvieron juntos en Asgard. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado tras que todos salieran huyendo del castillo la noche del baile y ella se quedará a solas con el rey. Cuando estuvo frente a Raven se dio cuenta del cuchillo en su mano, le mira con una mirada sádica en la cara, quería venganza. Le intento atacar, pero esquivo el cuchillo sin problemas, volvió a intentarlo varias veces mientras el seguía esquivándola. Tiro varias cosas a su alcance contra ella, un viejo retrato familiar le dio en la cara a Raven, dejando un corte profundo en su bello rostro. Conocía a Valkyrias de mejor humor que esa zorra. Al andar hacía atrás se tropezó con la mesita de té, en ese instante Raven se adelanto y clavó el cuchillo en su abdomen.

-Se pego totalmente a él y murmuro en su oído divertida- Primero acabaré contigo, y luego mataré uno tras otro a tu familia. No me será difícil-Sacó el cuchillo de su abdomen, haciendo que su camisa se llenará el doble de sangre. Las pupilas de Frederick se dilataron y antes de caer contra el suelo, murmuro unas palabras, que hicieron que el rostro de Raven cambiara a la vista de los brujos. La rubia lo empujo dejandole caer al suelo, sin percatarse de las palabras que dijo el brujo.

Frederick tosió un par de veces notando el sabor a sangre por toda su boca, notaba como se desangraba, pero que mas daba toda su familia lo odiaba, les había traicionado, antes de seguir pensado en todo el mal que pensaba que había hecho, sintió un ardor en la herida, volvió la mirada hacía Raven, vio la expresión sádica de su cara y sus dedos llenos de sangre, empezó ha escribir algo, de repente sus respiración se paró y todo se volvió negro, ya muy lejos de allí le parecía oír la música de su móvil. Pero estaba ya todo tan lejos. De pronto noto que se abrasaba, oía lamentos, gritos, olía a azufre...¿Donde estaba? Intentaba abrir los ojos, pero no podía, esto no iba ha parar nunca se decía. Como si todo fuera un sueño paro, solo oía a lo lejos el chisporroteo de las llamas, intento moverse pero una mano paso por su frente poniendo una paño frio en la cabeza. Intento abrir los ojos pero sus parpados seguían muy pesados. Se movió, ya no había dolor. Finalmente oyó una voz que supuso que provenía de la mujer que le cuidaba.

Se esta despertando- El chico oyó dos personas mas acercarse hacía la cama donde se encontraba. Notó a otra persona a sentarse a su lado.

Freddie, cielo, sigue mi voz- Sonrió inconscientemente, conocería esa voz hasta en el infierno. Lo pensó por un momento y abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando hacía el lado de la persona que tenía la mano, se encontró con unos ojos color verdosos o agua, no sabría como definirlos. Se perdió en ellos. Noto que la chica miraba hacía el otro lado de la cama, miró hacía allí entrando a su tía. Igual de rubia y con una sonrisita. Vio como se levanto la chica y se puso de pie, dejando caer su pelo rizado hacía delante, sonrío a su tía.

Azrael, retírate, por favor. Y avisa a Lucifer de si llega alguien más cercano a mi-Sonrío y vio ha salir a la chica, la cual llevaba una capa negra, se puso la capucha. La miro dirigirse hacía la puerta debajo de la capucha pudo ver que llevaba unos pantalones de cuero muy pegados y un corsé rojo y dorado.

-Freddie habló sin pensar- ¿Quien es la tía buena?-Su tía le dio una colleja no muy fuerte- Auch!

Esa boca. -Rodó los ojos- Y así debe ser el ángel de la muerte, es una buena imagen con la cual despertar. O puede que tu hayas visto su cara buena- Sonrío un poco y le abrazo- Te he echado de menos enano.

Yo también a ti, no te puedes imaginar cuanto- La abrazó muy fuerte, deseando no volver a perderla. Empezó ha hablar antes de que su tía Helena pudiese- Me quedé en Asgard con el abuelo, el me mintió-Antes de que pudiera seguir, Helena hizo que la mirará y beso su mejilla-

Cielo, todos cometemos errores- Acaricio su pelo- Ahora quiero que te encuentres con una persona- Le tendió la mano, ayudándolo salir de la cama en la que estaba, tiro de él hacía una sala que le recordaba a Asgard, era una gran sala y en sofá podía distinguir a un hombre. Se soltó de la mano de su tía y corrió hacía el hombre.

Papá-Le abrazo fuerte-

Fred- Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda- Mi chico, gracias por traerlo a verme Helena-Volvió su mirada hacía su hijo- Siento no haber vuelto a casa para verte. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera mediar palabra, una puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre alto, con un traje negro y una camisa rojo sangre, sus ojos negros se clavaron en Helena. Frederick dio un paso hacía delante intentado proteger a su tía, pero su padre le paro.

Está aquí, te necesitamos ya- Antes de que su tía pudiese hablar se desvaneció-

¿Quien es ese? ¿Y quien esta aquí? ¿El abuelo?- Víctor sonrío al oír a su hijo tan nervioso y le recordó a su gemela, Freya y Frederick, no se parecían totalmente pero había momentos como estos en los que el chico empezaba ha preguntar sin importar lo que pasará. Miro hacía Helena, su mirada se había nublado, no podría hacer eso, los dos lo sabían. Tenía que encontrar una manera para ayudar a Helena.

Es Lucifer, a todas les gusta para ser el demonio mas peligroso del infierno-Suspiro y se puso una capa roja- Tu tía- Se dirigió a la puerta antes de que ninguno pudiera volver a abrir la boca- Bicho malo nunca muere. Quedaos aquí.

Helena salió por la puerta dejando una parte de su familia, hizo que dos demonios menores no dejarán atravesar aquella puerta. Ando con paso seguro hacía el gran lago de fuego. Todo en su cabeza era un lio. Las ordenes de su padre eran claras, hacer sufrir a Wendy, pero no podía, era su gemela. La iba a ver después de mas de 400 años, estaba nerviosa, la verdad. No quería hacer sufrir a su familia. Cuando estuvo a punto de estar frente al cuerpo de su hermana, vio a Azrael salir de allí, cogió su brazo, pero se soltó de ella y corrió lejos de allí. Sabia que le costaría esto, pero era el ángel de la muerte, era una chica dura. Estuvo frente a ella y tres segundos después una fuerte bocanada de aire resonó en todo el lago rodeado de fuego.

¿Donde estoy?-Pregunto Wendy buscando con la mirada algo, hasta que se encontró con la silueta de Helena-¿Helena?

La rubia solo pudo asentir y llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que mentir a su padre. Wendy era su hermana, y no iba a fallarle nunca jamás. Había opciones para sacar su alma del infierno. Salvaría a Wendy y volvería ha recuperar su cuerpo, para volver con su familia. Lo había decidido.


End file.
